1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an outdoor wireless modem and a signal processing method, in particular, to the outdoor wireless modem having a first processor rendering mobile communication over a backbone network and a second processor handling the packets over a local-area network.
2. Description of Related Art
Home-installed network modem serves the well-known way allowing the consumer to connect to Internet. For example, an ADSL (Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Line) is provided with the modem for connecting to Internet over a telecommunication room. The so-called “last mile connection” means a connection established from the exchange of telecommunication operator to the client-end modem. This kind of network backbone or the “last mile” connection is over a cable network.
The mentioned client-end modem is preferably a network device installed at indoor room. The modem is served to convert the network data over the last mile connection to the digital signals for the consumer facility. Alternatively, the modem also converts data from the client's computer to the analogic signals over the cable. The analogic signals are transferred to a destination through the telecommunication operator. In general, the network modem serves to establish connection to external device over an RJ-11 standard cable; further use RJ-45 standard cable to render a local-area network for the end users.
Reference is made to FIG. 1 which illustrates a schematic diagram of a conventional modem.
A telecommunication room 10 and some terminal devices at home 14 are shown. The terminal devices are such as the shown computer devices 141, 143, for example the mobile devices and computers. The computer devices 141, 143 are capable of network connection. Via a network sharing device 147, the devices 141, 143 are allowed to connect with a network modem 145. Further, via the network modem 145, the devices 141, 143 connect to Internet 12 through the telecommunication room 10. In practice, over a telephone cable, the so-called “last mile”, the network modem 145 at home 14 is connected to the telecommunication room 10.
FIG. 2 shows a schematic diagram of a conventional wireless modem. A shown indoor wireless modem is provided to internally integrate an LTE (Long Term Evolution, the fourth generation mobile communication) module and a wireless local-area network, for example the WiFi™.
The wireless modem 20 is preferably a network device capable of packet routing. As shown in the diagram, a packet routing circuit 201 is provided to process the signals between the LTE module 203 and WiFi module 205. According to the information of source and destination carried in the packet, the modem 20 conducts the packet routing.
The LTE module 203 and the WiFi module 205 are two separate wireless signal circuits in compliance with different communication protocols. This LTE module 203 is enabled to receive or transmit the signals over fourth generation mobile communication network, such as LTE over an LTE antenna 204. The LTE communication protocol is one of the solutions to implement the mobile communication network. Further, the WiFi module 205 conducts receiving or transmitting the wireless network signals over a WiFi antenna 206. Compared to the LTE protocol, the WiFi communication technology is suitable to serve the local area network.
The wireless modem 20 is used to handle signaling over the two different communication protocols by a packet routing circuit 201. Specifically, it's easily to make electric interference since two or more radio processing circuits are simultaneously installed into this device.